guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Life Infusion/Archive1
__TOC__ Discussion I highly recommend that you use the "Show Preview" button and the "This is a minor edit" checkbox. It keeps the page clean and helps us to sort out other articles. — Lunarbunny 08:08, 27 February 2006 (CST) Sorry about that, just getting used to editing (without screwing up pages) ---- Hola! We don't record the specific type of weapons/shields/focus items that a creature drops. Otherwise that list will mushroom into 30 items. All creatures drop weapons and not only in their profession. --Karlos 12:41, 28 February 2006 (CST) sorry I mistakenly put something. I need to get used to this place a bit more, I guess. Welcome Life Infusion :) 21:44, 4 March 2006 (CST) :Late Welcome, but Hey! Read your Gripes, good stuff. Got one for ya. The monk hair color template doesn't have red. --Gares Redstorm 13:13, 18 March 2006 (CST) Location Categories Hi. Please read talk:Locations and do not come up with your own thing about how to organize half the site. Discuss. Discuss. --Karlos 12:51, 4 April 2006 (CDT) Archived your previous talk info for you, No need to blank them completely. :) — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:31, 20 July 2006 (CDT) Up with UNKN Hi Infusion. I ran across one of your edits and recognized the name from the guild. Small world. --Wee Tommy 17:19, 9 August 2006 (CDT) Builds I can't believe how little feedback you've been given considering the number of builds you submit! I reckon you write your builds much better now that you did in the past but just a few suggestions that you might want to take onboard. *You're still making the odd spelling/grammar mistake. *You underwikify things in a major way, I've noticed that in your build submissions for a long time. *The written component is not bad but you could still make it a bit more formal, just stuff like: "This is an attempt to make use of a few lesser used skills. It is not the most efficient build you've ever seen, so keep that in mind." :I changed to: "This is an attempt to make use of a few lesser used skills. It is not the most efficient healing build but excels at hex and condition removal." :Another example is: "Probably has energy management issues." :Became "Be careful as this build can easily have energy management issues." Just to remove some of the "chattiness". Anyway that's all I'll say, you'll notice in this edit of mine I tidied up a lot of stuff and given that you're probably the most prolific build submitter here, you might like to know some things I've noticed. You builds are always comprehensive and conform to and formatting/Builds|S&F but there's always things we can all improve on. I've noticed you name your builds better now and your writing has improved (I think so anyway, I'm not stalking you or anything but I have read lots of your builds! :P ) Hopefully you'll appreciate the feedback and keep up the good work. --Xasxas256 21:19, 17 August 2006 (CDT) :Thanks for suggestions. If it concerns you, the reason for the spelling errors is I tend to write the builds on my free time in Notepad using a wiki template I made and saved in Notepad. Notepad doesn't mess up the text formatting, but it does not have a spell checker. That is the general reason why I "underwiki"...because I don't refer to the wiki for the skills I choose and comments are generally written quickly (notes-style) as I think of them. The succinct-ness is also because I am used to outline format when I take notes rather than an essay-like format. I have a stockpile of build ideas (I think I sometimes put it in the Prof Combos page) using skills not used often I have ben contemplating to make, but didn't get around to until recently. The compelling factor in all builds is uniqueness. --Life Infusion 21:29, 17 August 2006 (CDT) ::Look I'm your savior: Tah dah!!! I guess you could just put the wikification in and then when you hit show preview you'll see any that are wrong. As for the note taking thing, well not much I can do about that, I don't yet have a time travel machine so I can't change your past experiences :P --Xasxas256 00:59, 18 August 2006 (CDT) R vs. r I noticed that you're trying to use Template:R on your page. You might want to change the capital R to a lowercase R, as that one seems to include the icon, whereas the capital R does not. Template_talk:R has the details.—Aranth 22:44, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :That's actually form a long time ago, I didn't notice. Thanks for the heads up.--» Life Infusion ··· 22:47, 1 October 2006 (CDT)